


南方 / South

by mercredigirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Assimilation, Character Study, Diaspora, Gen, Home, Immigration, Landscape, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miao Feng is a southerner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	南方 / South

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chang'e](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140484) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat). 



Miao Feng is very good at being a southerner.

She likes the south. It is her home. It was her home, and can be her home again. She has the flat broad accents to match her flat broad bones, house of the people of a flat broad land.

This south is different. Colder, for one, and suspiciously lacking in pork rib tea and the smell of joss. She could learn to call it home, but it would take learning.

So, very quickly, she learns to smooth her tones into evenness. She picks up the dainty manners and thanks the gods for her peasant versatility. She compresses herself into the corsets and silks and gloves in a way that her old self would have been shocked at, and washes her skin with milk to lighten its beige. She even snaps at her Ah Girl, sits her down and drills her speech, to hammer her daughter’s pronunciation into place.

Miao Feng was born in Guangdong, and sailed to this cool earth from Macau. Her geography may be Virginia, for now, but she will always be a southerner.


End file.
